


Day 5

by GothieCakes



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Everything that happened wasn't real and was a play put on by the school., M/M, Theater AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothieCakes/pseuds/GothieCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curtains Closed, Lights Off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5

**Day 5**

 

_**Leon K** : It was really brief the other night but i feel like we really did have something, even if it was something as stupid as me leaning against you because i was tired... and you leaning back didn't help it at all, but trying to get through all seven days of this wont be so bad if you're sticking around. _

 

* * *

Right so, its day 5, the play still isn't over, and its the last day of this. In other words I need to hurry up with my feelings towards y'know who.

'Y'know who' aka, Mondo Oowada, isn't the smartest person, and he probably has a hard time noticing when someone has a crush on him because i'm exhibit _A_ in this situation. It'd been since we started this stupid play, 'Academy Of Hope And Despair' about these kids who get trapped inside a school with all unique talents, it turns out they have to kill each other to try and get out and my character is the first to cave and be executed as punishment. 'His' is second so we usually see each other after his character gets executed also.   
We made it a thing that we'd sit and watch the play after we would both die, on the sidelines of the theatre, just us two alone, it was fun at first until i started realizing he was really cool after he told Celes to fuck off when she wouldn't stop complaining about how we got fake blood on her dress or something, anyways that's when i realized i actually had feelings for him. 

 

Sounds stupid right?

 

Anyways, Today, when Mondo was done with his execution, lights went off curtains closed, and i saw him walk towards me offering a high five as always, it was our symbol for 'were both going to get through this' and i gladly returned it. It wasn't only him and me tonight, Maizono had been sticking around with me since Chihiro left early today, her and Chihiro would usually chat in the dressing room about girl things until Celes would show up, but right now, she was rambling on about how "scared" she was when i came at her with the knife as always. Mondo sat down beside her and i made a gesture for her to leave, i mean it was more like a mental gesture and i really hope she got it.

 

She didn't though, leave, i mean, she stayed wedged between us both and moved around her hands in circles trying to imitate how Mondo looked in the cage thing.

 

Ugh, she annoyed me more than she should.

 

I tapped her leg gently with my foot to let her know to leave, but she still wouldn't get it,

 

Jesus, she's thick.

 

I don't know if something that wasn't mentally me told her to "get lost" because soon after she checked the colourful phone in her pocket and got up saying that she had to leave for some reason or another. She explained quickly that her parents were here for her early.

I made a reminder to thank Maizono's parents the next time i saw them.

 

Well now there was just an awkward space between us and i didn't want to shuffle over next to him, it would be weird... even if i did sort of lean on him when it first started, and he leaned on me.

 

Maybe we were both delusional the other day, maybe it was just me.

 

But there's still this space between us.

 

I scoot over, i mean i need to make a move anyways, He smiles down at me and i smile back looking away, i wasn't blushing or anything but I’m afraid if i keep looking at him i will.

 

I go to lean on him again, he didn't push me away at all, i mean he didn't the first night either but it just felt weird tonight. My hair was messily pushed back and some stray strands were fallen onto my forehead (probably from being hit by one too many baseballs) my hands were lazily at my sides as i watched fake fire shoot up from the ground with Celes on a stake.

 

She never bothered with us anyways after she was done with her acting, her rich parents were always there to pick her up as soon as she was done.

 

Again, lights off, curtains closed, and one less person is in the theatre with us.

 

She brushed by us like we were ghosts and probably would of walked through us if i wouldn't of cleared my throat in time for her to look down, she gave a bittersweet smile and circled around us like we were a disease she didn't want to catch.

I rolled my eyes and i regret doing it because i heard Mondo snicker beside me as he placed his hand over his mouth so she didn't hear him, i offered him a small smile in return,

I didn't know i was so funny.

 

End of the third act comes along and they start investigating the new 'crime' scene left by Sakura, i sort of drone out their voices as i continue to lean against him, its almost comforting when i feel a warmth place itself over my hand, it was the one closest to Mondo, and it was also the one keeping me from falling backwards, and just by that slight contact i could of just melted there. He looked back down at me and this time i sort of had a pink hue over my cheeks, i hope it wasn't noticeable, knowing me it'd be as red as my hair.

 

We kind of just sat there, listening to the hushed voices of everyone else who was reciting lines one after the other, alter-ego was just found guilty and was being executed, while everyone watched in horror.

 

Curtains closed. Lights off.

 

Mondo was really pushing his luck, he decided it was okay to start moving his fingers along my fingers, which was weird if i was being honest. I sort of pulled my hand away and returned my focus back to the set that was just starting to light up again, everyone was standing around in the common room, the cafeteria sitting around, going over the same lines I've heard before.

 

I heard him let out a breath and he ceased the motions across my hand, which i was happy about, he moved to fix the strands of hair that had fallen into my eyes that i wasn't going to bother fixing. He pushed his hand through my messy pieces of hair, kind of fixing it, it wasn't in my eyes anymore, which was kind of nice.

His hair was still a mess though, it was hair sprayed stuck out over his forehead and i wondered for a minute how he even made it do that.

 

I got up from my comfy place on his shoulder and wrecked his perfect hair style, i laced my hands through his hair and let it fall down into his eyes, he slicked it back and let out the same snicker that he did before when Celestia walked by us. It made me realize how close i was to him, my arms were practically around his neck and if i leaned a little closer our noses would be touching, and if a little more then our lips would be.

I knocked my forehead against his lightly pressing our noses together, then sat back down beside him.

He laid his hand back in its place on mine and gave it a light squeeze, it probably meant nothing much, but it assured me that we'd be getting through this last day together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if i should write more to this, uhm, tell me because i wasn't sure if anyone wants;


End file.
